


lover be good to me (as you've always been)

by thatfangirlingfreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Architect!Cas, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Construction Worker!Dean, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Everyone's happy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panties-Wearing Castiel (Supernatural), Super Soft, Top Dean Winchester, but he's still happy, cas has a garden!, dean has a deck!, it rlly shouldn't surprise me that all of these are tags, super non-canon compliant lol, well okay cas is a whiny bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak
Summary: Dean finally returns home from work, and Castiel is nowhere to be found.





	lover be good to me (as you've always been)

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a few years since I was into spn, but I recently picked it back up again bc I have no self-control!! I just got to season 6, and my soul really just aches for some super domestic and soft destiel rn, so here's this. (also ik bottom!cas is not as popular now as it was back in the day but y'know like...idgaf I need soft bottom cas in my life)
> 
> title from hozier's 'be,' also shoutout to la vie en rose

Dean unlocks the door to their home.

Their home, a phrase so simple, yet so monumental in the grand scheme of it all. Homes had always been rare for him, and for it to be shared—that was all the more rare.

“Cas?” He calls out, shucking off his shoes by the doorway and hanging his leather jacket on the coat rack, right next to Castiel’s beloved trench coat. Pausing for a moment, Dean took in the relatively mundane sight of two well-worn jackets nestled next to one another, and smiled. They just looked so right together.

God, Sam’s sappy nature was rubbing off on him.

When he gets no response from his boyfriend and hears no movement, he steps off their welcome mat onto the dark hardwood floors that he recently installed (at Cas’s request, insisting that it was a home improvement trend), and moves into the home they made.

Their first encounter had also, rather ironically, been at a house they made.

Since childhood, Dean knew he liked to work with his hands. It was no surprise that he took up a career in construction after high school, working on project after project to put his brother through Stanford. Houses, places for families to grow, those were what he loved to build the most. After his mom died, the Winchester home never felt like a home. It felt good to give people something he believed he would never attain.

That is, until he looked into the eyes of Castiel Novak.

Dean had worked with countless architects in his lifetime, but none had ever been so breathtaking as Cas. Nor had they ever been so involved and so clearly passionate about their work.

Anything Dean did that didn't correspond to his vision, Castiel corrected. He knew what he wanted and made sure it was executed perfectly. Everything about him was pristine, clean lines, careful grace—almost exactly like his drawing style. It was enthralling.

The project ended up being one of his favorites, a large, mid-century modern house for one of Cas’s many brothers. Dean didn't know it was even a gift until the last day of work on the site. But Cas didn't even think it was all that generous, telling Dean that his brother had given him more than he could return, that this was the least he could do.

It was that moment where he really felt their bond form. No one understood familial sacrifice and owed debts more than Dean.

However, he kept his expectations low, considering this was all just a job. Castiel was definitely keeping all of this professional, and he decided to follow suit. He figured they wouldn't see each other again at all.

When he received a call from Castiel days later, asking if he wanted to go out for drinks, he was pleasantly surprised. Perhaps he wasn't the only one. After trying to make Cas break his serious demeanor with some of his best material and attempting to keep cool when the architect would randomly touch his arm, Dean took a chance and kissed him at the end of the night.

Now, he and that same architect live in a house they created together.

It was a beautiful house, mostly thanks to whatever Castiel dreamed up. All he did was take those amazing blueprints and make them real.

Dean begins his search for Cas in the kitchen, only to find his leftover coffee still in the blue mug he loves, abandoned on the marble countertop. He shakes his head fondly and washes it out for his love, before peeking into the library.

The library was actually Sam’s suggestion, and it was a great one. Books from floor to ceiling, with a large window accompanied by a window seat so one could read in the sun. It was one of Castiel’s favorite rooms, and Dean loved to find him there, feet drawn up, glasses perched on his nose, book in his lap.

Alas, Cas was not there this time.

He walks up the stairs and opens the door to their bedroom, but finds that their white sheets are rumpled and empty. He tries the office he installed for Cas down the hall, but his workspace is empty save for the recent blueprint he started. Dean admires the work for a brief moment, and suddenly, he knows exactly where Castiel is.

Dean opens one of the french doors leading to their backyard.

The first area, the deck, was his personal pride and joy. It was where he fired up the grill and hosted barbecues for their neighbors, friends, and family. It was where he liked to stand with his morning coffee and watch the sunrise on Sundays. It was the definition of domestic perfection and he loved it.

Then, if you stepped off the deck and onto the little grey stone path just in front of it, it would take you past their outdoor fireplace and lead you right into a corner of the yard Dean nicknamed ‘The Garden of Eden.’

This corner was Cas’s pride and joy. It was full of assortments of flowers Dean didn't even know the names of, various greenery, and a little section of vegetables and fruits he liked to have Dean cook with from time to time. He put a lot of care into this garden, and Dean could tell it made him happy.

As soon as he approaches the corner garden, Dean hears Cas humming pleasantly to himself, soft and sweet. He creeps up to see him watering the tomatoes, simultaneously checking the leaves for any pests.

Silently and swiftly, Dean moves behind Castiel and carefully places his hands on his waist, making him let out a startled gasp.

“Hello, angel,” He says lowly into his ear. “Did you miss me?”

Dean presses one kiss to Cas’s neck before he scoffs and worms out of his grasp. “Just for scaring me like that, no.” He reaches to pick up the watering can that apparently clattered to the ground, not that Dean was paying any attention to that. “Look what you made me do!”

“I'm sorry, Cas, don't cry over spilled water,” He flashes a toothy grin. “Just c’mere, forget about it…”

He reaches for his waist again, but to no avail. Cas simply huffs and takes off his gardening gloves, pointing at the hose on the other side of the room. “Bring that to me.”

Dean does as he's told, so as not to anger his lover any further. He never liked dealing with an angry Cas.

Wordlessly, he hands over the hose nozzle after making sure it was set on the right spray setting, and watches the other man refill his watering can without thanking him or even glancing in his direction. _What the hell was this about?_

“Look, Cas,” Dean starts, running a hand through his hair, “I don't want you to be mad at me. I know I've been gone for a few days, so if I did something or–”

The next thing he knows, he's yelping as a blast of cold water hits him in the chest.

“What the _fuck_ , Cas?!” Dean snaps, wiping at the water dripping down his chin. So much for trying to be sincere and caring.

Castiel giggles at the sight of an angry, wet Dean. “Just finishing what you started,” He grins.

He responds by rolling his eyes and storming over to shut the water off. “Well, now my shirt is soaked and I'm freezing. So thanks.”

“Oh no,” Cas feigns sympathy as he rolls up the hose. “I guess you'll just have to take it off…find a willing man to warm up with…” He smirks up at him as he sets it back in its place.

Dean lets a low sound of arousal escape from his throat, reaching for a third time to pull Cas in by the waist and finding that, this time, he follows without complaint. “Take it off for me.”

He grasps the edge of the t-shirt stuck to Dean’s skin and hurriedly helps him out of it, running his hands down the hard muscles in front of him, presented in all their glory. He starts at the collarbones and lets his hands slowly go all the way down to the top of Dean’s work jeans, barely even allowed to press against the silver button before he's being pulled in for a rough kiss.

“Mm, not yet,” Dean mumbles against his lips. “Wanna take you apart nice and slow.” He whines in response, but Dean only seems to savor this, as it motivates him to lick into his mouth to shut him up.

Castiel reluctantly does shut up, allowing his boyfriend to take over the kiss as he grips his hair, hanging on for the ride. Then, just as he became absorbed in the sweet sensation of Dean biting at his bottom lip, he feels warmth spread across his face.

It's only then that he remembers, _hey_ , they're still _outside_.

“Dean,” He murmurs, “Inside.”

“Yeah, baby, I will. But nice and slow, remember?”

He rolls his eyes. “No, we need to go inside. Our neighbors don't need to see this.”

Dean pulls away and wraps his arms around his waist, nodding for Cas to jump. He encloses his legs around Dean and feels himself being effortlessly carried towards the house while he presses sweet kisses behind Dean’s ear.

Castiel suddenly feels the familiar sensation of being shoved against a wall, and Dean asks in his ear, “Don't want our neighbors to see? See you beg for it? See how easily you fall apart for me? It's the only place we haven't fucked, after all.”

He moans at the thought and clenches his thighs around Dean’s waist. “Oh god…” He remembers when the house was first built and the day they finally moved in. They had been so overwhelmed with love for one another, love for this permanent structure they forged together. It was only natural that the next step be to christen every inch of the new home.

They both knew the backyard was just _not_ happening because Cas was too paranoid for exhibitionism, but the fantasy was nice to indulge in.

“You're right…” Dean says, as he sucks at the column of his throat, “I wouldn't want them to see this after all. Wanna keep this all to myself…” He trails his lips down his neck, then quickly takes off his (or Dean’s, rather…but neither of them really know anymore) shirt. “So beautiful, Cas.”

“I did miss you,” Castiel confesses, pulling him up for another heated kiss. This past week, Dean had had to work some overnights on a job that was on a time crunch. The house had gotten lonely. “I really missed you,” He gasps when they break for air.

“I missed you too, love,” Dean murmurs, kissing him tenderly this time. “What did you do while I was gone, hm?”

“Tried to clean most of the house,” He replies as he feels thumbs slipping beneath his waistband to stroke his hip bones, “I made progress on that upstate office draft,” Cas gasps when he feels Dean reach around to grip his ass.

“Yeah?” He says lowly.

“Yes,” Castiel shudders, “and I touched myself.”

Dean lets out a moan at this. “Thinkin’ of me?”

“Only you, Dean.”

He smirks, pulls him in for a kiss, then takes his hand. “C’mon, angel.”

They go up the stairs together, hand in hand, smiling at each other like idiots. Sam always complained when they exchanged this look with each other, but neither of them cared. They simply could not hide their love for one another.

Castiel laughs against Dean's mouth when he playfully shoves them both on top of the bed, running his rough hands down Cas’s ticklish sides.

“ _Stop_ ,” Cas whines, pushing Dean off of him so he can scoot back until he's flush against their pillows. Dean moves onto the bed so that he's in between Castiel’s legs, and tugs him forward by his calves so that they're pressed together as close as possible.

Cas only then realizes that his sweatpants have been slightly tugged down due to the movement, but it's too late. Dean gapes at the sight.

“Dean, I-”

“Are you wearing _panties_?” Dean is barely able to choke out the words.

“Yes, I wanted to surprise you,” He smiles shyly. “They came in while you were away.”

A few weeks ago, Castiel admitted he wanted to try wearing lingerie and, needless to say, Dean had been completely on board with it. So he ordered a few items for himself when his boyfriend wasn't looking.

“Holy fuck,” Dean breathes. “Can I see?”

Castiel nods and carefully removes his sweatpants. He leans back against the headboard and lets his lover take in the sight.

Dean feels like he's about to cum in his jeans like he's a teenager in the back of the Impala again. The sight of Castiel in pure white, lacy panties is just…wow. As he takes in the view, there's a blush rising on Cas’s cheeks, pink contrasting with the garment. He looks like a real angel, and Dean can't breathe.

“Oh my god, Cas,” He murmurs. “You're so fucking beautiful…so perfect…”

Cas can feel the fabric getting tighter around his cock the more Dean praises him. “Dean…touch me, please…”

Dean leans forward and presses a hand to the front of the panties, palming Castiel as he locked their lips together. He reached down to unbutton his jeans to relive pressure, feeling himself ache at every soft moan Cas let out.

“God, you have no idea how hard I was today,” Castiel gasps, “trying these on for you. Thinking about how you'd react. And they're so tight…every movement was so overwhelming…”

Dean groans and gently bites at Cas’s neck. He was way too fucking hot for his own good.

“How'd a little angel like you get to be so sinful, huh?” Dean asks, pressing kisses down his body until he reached the waistband of the lacy garment. He sees the head of Cas’s cock peeking out beneath them, and wraps his lips around the tip.

“Fuck, Dean!” Cas cries, reaching down to grasp his hair. Dean sucks hard, and the rest of his neglected length only aches even more. “Please, please!”

Dean pulls his mouth away, and undoes his jeans entirely, sliding them off along with his briefs. “Shh, gonna take good care of you, Cas.”

Carefully, he slides the panties down Castiel’s legs until his entire cock is exposed. He wraps his mouth around him, and takes him into his throat until his nose nearly brushes his stomach. Dean then slowly bobs his head down the length.

“Jesus, fucking…s-so good, Dean,” Cas moans as he sucks harder, then licks up the underside of his cock.

Dean takes his mouth off him, and pulls the panties all the way off his legs. He kisses the insides of his thighs, then lightly sucks a mark into the soft skin.

“Turn over,” He whispers huskily, and Castiel is quick to comply.

Once he's on his stomach, hard dick trapped beneath him, Dean becomes even more torturous. He spreads his ass open, so his hole is exposed to the air, and just makes him stay that way.

“Dean, c’mon,” Cas whines. “Do something to me, I need it. I want it so bad…”

Those calloused construction worker hands keep put, except for the single thumb he feels brush against his rim, making his cock jerk against the sheets. Cas groans at the subtle friction.

“Could just keep you here like this forever,” Dean says. “Watch you squirm beneath my hands. So desperate, but so obedient…god, I love you, Cas.”

Castiel whimpers. “But Dean, I can't stay this way forever, I need you now.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Fucking…” Cas huffs, rolling his eyes. “Yes.”

“Do you love me?”

“More than words can say. Wouldn't let you go this long without touching me otherwise.”

Dean chuckles. “Whiny little Cas…love it when you get needy, baby.” And then, before he can retaliate, Dean licks a stripe up his hole, effectively stealing the breath from Castiel’s throat.

He feels his tongue gently circle his rim, before pushing it into his entrance slowly. Cas can't help the way he clenches around Dean's tongue, sensitive from all these days without him. Dean slides his tongue out and licks up and down over his hole for a moment, before pulling his mouth away entirely.

“Missed having me inside you, huh?” He smirks when Cas turns his head to look back at him, cheeks flushed and dark hair already disheveled.

“Yes,” Castiel sighs contentedly. He helps Dean slide up towards him so he can leave marks on his neck. “Will you make love to me now?” He whispers.

Dean doesn't know whether he wants to moan at that or grin until he cries at how adorable the man he loves is. He opts for neither, and reaches for the drawer to snatch the lube.

“You're wonderful, you know that?” Dean says, unable to keep the smile from his face as he looks down at Cas.

He reaches up and uses his thumbs to trace Dean’s smile lines, grin plastered on his own face. “You're sweet,” Cas says, voice all soft. Then he turns serious. “Now fuck me.”

Dean chuckles, shaking his head. “Alright, your highness.”

He lubes up three fingers, and circles one around Cas’s entrance as he kisses him hard to silence his little gasps. Slowly, he pushes it into him, letting him adjust to the thickness since his fingers were quite large compared to Cas’s boney ones.

Once Castiel gives him a slight nod, Dean presses a second finger inside him. He continues to go deeper into him, hunting for the one spot…

“ _Ahh_! Dean!”

There it is.

Cas goes fever hot, chest all flushed as Dean brushes his fingertips against his prostate. He slides in the final finger, and angles it just so, in the way that makes Castiel's cock twitch.

“Dean,” He gasps, one hand clutching his bicep.

“I know, Cas,” He says in that irritatingly soothing tone. “I know what you need. You gotta have time first though, gotta adjus-”

“I’m ready, Dean,” Castiel cries. “Please!”

He scissors his fingers once before sliding them out of Cas completely, just for good measure. Then, he wordlessly uncaps the lube again and squirts some into his boyfriend's hand.

Castiel immediately grips Dean’s cock, and coats it, getting it nice and slick.

“God, Cas,” He moans. “Hurry.”

Surprisingly, there's no snarky remark to this. Cas simply lies back and spreads his legs for him.

Dean brushes the head of his cock against his hole, then slides it in slowly, with great care. Castiel wraps his legs around Dean’s waist, ankles hooked around the small of his back. He can feel him trying to shove him forward using his heels, but Dean resists.

“I got this, love,” He insists. “Let me give you what you need.”

“Can you just give it to me faster?” Castiel asks, frustration unraveling.

Dean gives him a pointed look, then continues slowly feeding his cock into Cas. When he's halfway inside of him, he pauses to let him adjust to the stretch, ignoring the impatient looks he's getting below him.

Then, just to reassert dominance, Dean quickly enters all the way inside Castiel, right to the hilt.

“Shit,” Cas moans as his ass meets Dean’s body. “Move, please.”

Dean doesn't hesitate, and slides out all the way. He leaves Cas like that for a minute, listening to him whimper, and then he pushes back inside his body.

He sets a pace of slow, intense thrusts, relishing in the low noises Castiel makes in the back of his throat. He enters deeper and deeper every time, but never angles up into the spot that aches so badly for him.

Dean knows because Cas hasn't clawed the shit out of his back yet. And he's been purposely avoiding his prostate.

“Dean,” Cas groans. “More.”

But he has a point to get across first. “You think I don't know how to fuck you right? Am I not good to you?”

Castiel cries out as he feels the head of Dean’s cock almost there, right there. “F-fuck, you're good to me, Dean! So good to me, so good!”

“Yeah? You'll let me fuck you the way I know you need it?”

“Yes, god, I will!”

Dean thrusts up hard, and he feels it—a slight sharp pain spanning across his shoulder blades. He starts a quick rhythm against that one spot, and the pain travels down his whole back. That's how he knows he's doing everything right.

Castiel arches his back gracefully, and Dean knows the sensations are getting to him. He can feel his hole starting to clench sporadically around him, and he can't help but groan at the feeling.

“Dean,” Cas pants, “Oh god, Dean! I love you, I'm gonna come, ‘m gonna– _ah_!”

Dean watches as Cas’s cock jerks hard and spurts hot white. His nails dig hard into his freckled shoulders, and his ass clenches so tight around him he can't move.

The feeling of Castiel’s tight, hot walls trapping him in place pushes him over the edge, and Dean spills into him with a loud moan.

It feels like time’s been suspended as Dean slumps forward, bracing himself with an arm on the headboard as he tries to catch his breath. Cas relaxes his body beneath him and runs a hand through his sweaty hair for him.

“Thanks,” Dean pants, gently sliding his softening dick out. “Hang on.”

He hurried into their master bathroom and grabs a washcloth from underneath the sink, wetting it and taking it over to Cas.

“Thank you,” He smiles, then winces as the cold cloth meets his ass. He wrinkles his nose at the amount of white that came out of him, passing it to him. “Really, Dean? Did you not get off once?”

“I was busy working!” Dean says defensively, shoving it in the laundry basket. “Saved up a lot of that for you.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Cas rolls his eyes. “Hopefully this experience gave you enough spank bank material for next time.”

Dean smirks and slides underneath the sheets next to him. “Oh, it definitely has. Won't be able to forget you in lace for a long time.”

Castiel hums, and rests his head on Dean’s chest, folding his body into his. “Did you really like it?”

He looks down at him incredulously. “Like? I fucking loved it, baby.” He presses a kiss to his temple.

Cas smiles. “Good.”

They talk about Dean’s trip for a while, their brothers, the recent drama happening between two of Castiel’s coworkers—mundane, peaceful things.

When a nice silence has settled over the room for a few minutes, Dean takes the time to admire his lover through half-lidded eyes. Cas’s blue eyes glinting in the sunlight, skin glistening and soft. He catches Dean staring at him and rolls over onto his stomach to get a better look at him too.

Castiel practically purrs when Dean runs a hand through his dark hair, and nudges his nose against his other arm, pressing his lips against the muscles there.

He can feel Cas start to sing something softly into his arm.

“ _C’est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie_ …” He sings, voice barely above a whisper, and grins into his skin before pressing another kiss there.

“Is that what you were humming in the garden? _La Vie en Rose_?” Dean asks.

“Oui, mon cher,” Cas smiles. “‘It's him for me, me for him in life.’ I think that pretty much sums it all up.”

“Sums all of what up?”

“You're it for me, Dean Winchester.”

Dean feels like the sunlight has swallowed him whole. He grins and pulls Cas in for a passionate kiss.

“God, I can't wait to marry you someday."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Make it someday soon."

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey scared to post this lmao but then again I have written a lot of shit on this website what could go wrong
> 
> find me on:  
> twitter: @infinitywarmth  
> tumblr: thatfangirlingfreak
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
